imperium_allynfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Okoliczne Wampiry
Okoliczne wampiry - wampiry przebywające w zamku na Prawo od Olympiej Areny. Spotkania z wampirami Podczas wojen z trollami drużyna dowiedziała się od młodego i słabego trolla, że został wyznaczony jako ofiara dla okolicznych wampirów. Nie mógł wskazać dokładniejszego kierunku, jako że nikt z wioski nie wie skąd przychodzą. Prawdopodobnie w zamku wampiró przebywali Złodzimierz i Basia przywróceni do życia jako nieumarli. Podejmując temat krwijopijców, przypomniana zostaje kwestia zamordowanego wampira w Wieży Złych Knurów opisanego w Notatkach Kastira. Zamek Wampirów Uroczy gotycki zameczek w kotlince spowitej mgłą jest niezwykle łatwo odnaleźć. Znajduje się on na prawo lub na lewo od osady trolli, zależnie od której strony się patrzy, kto sporządza mapę i których bogów pyta się o pomoc w zrozumieniu kierunków świata. Na lewo od zamku wiedzie droga, która przebiega w wąwozie przez dawno wymarłą wioskę. Czają się w niej duchy. Historia Królowe Caille i Tarxi wstąpiły na tron jako para, w tym starym królestwie, które nie dożyło własnej nazwy w dziejach historii. Po ustanowieniu swojego zamku i rządów, zostały odwiedzone przez wiedźmę w towarzystwie rogatej postaci, każda z nich obiecywała ochronę przed nadchodzącym nieszczęściem w zamian za dzieci(wiedźma) zawarcie sojuszu(rogata postać). Obu ofertom odmówiły. Niedługo po tym, zbezczeszczono świątynie ich bogini, przez co Królowe znalazły się pod wpływem klątwy. Po szybkim buncie służby, zostali podporządkowani ponownie, w nieżyciu. Teraz Caille i Tarxi przesiadują w swoim zamczysku, egzystując w obecnej udręczonej formie. Plotki o wampirach “A no pewnie są. Kolejne wyjaśnienie dlaczego ludzie znikają po wyjściu poza granice Strano, by nigdy nie powrócić. Na szczęście nie odważyły się atakować miasta,... jeszcze… Okolica na pewno będzie bezpieczniejsza, kiedy się z nimi rozprawicie. Co tak patrzycie? Znam was już trochę, widzę że nie możecie się doczekać spotakania.” ~Felmid "Uuuuu krwijopijce, twarde sukinsyny jak długo pożyją. Chętnie bym się zmierzyła z jakimś. Przygotujcie się dobrze, pierwsza zasada każdej wyprawy. Cóż, ja muszę siedzieć tutaj. Przynajmniej mam nowego towarzysza. Jak on mógł cię nazwać Serdel? Przecież to jasne, że jesteś Ciapkiem. ” ~Gen. Soklov Podczas bitwy udało się dotrzeć do rozumu królowych. Po udowodnieniu swoich zdolności, postanowiły pozwolić wam pomóc z ich problemem. "Padłyśmy ofiarami spisku przed wiekami. Ostrzegano nas o nadchodzącym zagrożeniu, sile która zamierza podporządkować sobie każdy słabszy kraj. Najpierw przyszła do nas postać o rogach obiecując ochronę, w zamian za przyłączenie się do nich. Obsypywał nas też innymi, skarbami. Odmówiłyśmy. Za jakiś czas przybyła do nas Zanza, wiedźma żyjąca w okolicy. Wieściła nam podobny los, a oferowała pomoc za nasze pierworodne dzieci. Też jej odmówiłyśmy. Upłynęła chwila czasu. Podczas obchodów dnia wylewów, straciłyśmy pamięć na godzinę. Obudziłyśmy się skąpane we krwi pośrodku świątyni __. Uciekłyśmy tak szybko jak mogłyśmy, do zamku gonione przez motłoch. Gdy dobiegłyśmy do środka, nastał zmrok. I wtedy to się zaczęło. Góra z naszym domem skruszyła się w pogorzelisko, nasze ziemie niegdyś żyzne i bogate, zgniły zalane wodą. A my same przeklnięte na zawsze, nie mogące zaspokoić pragnienia wodą, patrzeć na słońce. Gdy klątwa nas dotknęła, poczułyśmy ogromne pragnienie i gniew. Zdążyłyśmy się opanować po wymordowaniu całego motłochu, gdy było za późno. Skąd wiemy, że stoi za tym ta dwójka? Stali na skraju tłumu śmiejąc się z naszego losu, po czym znikli. Próbowałyśmy znaleźć dom wiedźmy, na polnym płaskowyżu na północ, jednakże skrywają go przed naszym wzrokiem jakieś czary. Zapewne już tam nie mieszka, no ale..." Kategoria:Plotki Kategoria:Miejsca